


Red Fang Promise

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [31]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Arousal, Erotic Bite, M/M, Spoiler Potential, Teasing, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Alucard makes his promise true. Continuation ofRed Fang District.(Ask.FM request.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Red Fang Promise

Trevor squirmed uneasily, giving Alucard a sour look. “Does this really have to be up against a wall? And with you holding me up like that? I don’t like that, at all.”

Alucard laughed lightly, showing off his fangs a little, before he answered. “Yes. I want to give you the same experience, and you said that it looked like quite the event. So of course, it has to be exactly like I usually do it, or else, it wouldn’t be the same thing. Don’t you think that is just logical, then?”

Trevor groaned, leaning his forehead against Alucard’s shoulder for a moment. There the dhampir went with it being supposedly logical. He couldn’t stand it when someone argued with being logical. The last time he had tried to argue against such a thing, he had ended up feeling like a stupid bastard, and he would have very much liked avoiding that event to repeat.

His breath hitched lightly when he felt Alucard’s fangs grazing against his neck, and he leaned back against the wall. The dhampir followed his motion, and it caused a shudder to run down Trevor’s spine. Alucard was making this a drawn-out moment alright, and Trevor almost would have preferred it to happen right then and there, instead of it getting dragged out so much.

The moment Alucard’s fangs pierced Trevor’s skin, another shudder rocketed through the hunter’s body, and he let out a surprised gasp. The sensation was sharp and stinging, but it quickly was replaced by a growing heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. Trevor’s grip on Alucard tightened, and he let out an unsteady moan. The dhampir sank his fangs in deeper, until his lips made full contact with Trevor’s skin. They felt cool, like the only lynch pin that was keeping Trevor from falling to pieces.

The hunter moaned deeply, unable to control himself. The heat was driving him mad, and even as he felt his blood flowing into Alucard’s mouth freely, he couldn’t break free from this feeling of incredible eroticism dominating his every thought.

The feeling only slowly subsided, even after Alucard had pulled his mouth away and was just holding Trevor to prevent him from falling over. “I told you that it is one of the most pleasant experiences there is. You wouldn’t believe me, so… I hope this proves that what I said is true.”

“More than enough.” Trevor barely trusted his legs, and his voice even less. He was a bit of a mess right now, but he didn’t mind. “If you ever do this to me again, I will have to return the favor, though.”

Alucard gave him an amused smirk, then simply carried him back to their hiding place for the day. “Yes, sure. Just rest for now. You will need a few hours to recover from this.”


End file.
